


Muggle Framed

by BluePaladins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Domestic Violence, Drarry, Flashbacks, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePaladins/pseuds/BluePaladins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life has been a real mess through his entire existence. He falls in love and new hopes start to rise once again inside of him. But... will this time be for real or has Harry fell into a deep state of day dreaming in order to escape his own reality?</p><p>(To be continued...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Framed

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am very sorry if something sounds a bit weird. I'm trying very hard not to let any grammar mistakes smearing the fic. English is not my mother language and I've been finding it a bit difficult at times; but I'll be doing my best. It's a promise.
> 
> Second. This fic was intended for "competing" with my cousin's writing skills. We both are challenging and helping ourselves out to create better stories by writing under "pressure". It is not a competition, though. It's... weird. We're weird. Our writing methods are weird.  
> Source of inspiration: http://www.striped-wrappers.com/hdartfest2012/prompt27_photobooth.jpg
> 
> And last but not least: This story will be as angsty as hell. I love to see "my" characters suffering. Get ready and grab your Kleenex, everybody.
> 
> (Gawd... Moffat. What have you done to me?)

 

 

**Chapter 1**

  **We’re All Addicted to Certain Danger**

 

 It all started with a glare. Draco’s bright grey stinging eyes were posed upon the raven-haired boy. The shock hit Harry so fast that he even forgot to wonder what were Draco and his gang doing in the muggle world. His heart started beating so fast that even breathing like a normal human being became a task.

 “Harry?”

 “Uh… Err, yes.”

 “Are you even listening to me?” Hermione asked form his right. “Honestly, Hermione. Even _I_ am ignoring you.”

 “Shut it, Ron!” The witch snapped with a flaring glare.

 “Just saying.” Ron shrugged.

 “Err… I- I’m sorry, Hermione. Got distracted. What were you saying?” Asked Harry refusing to take his gaze from the place where Draco stood. The place where their eyes first met.

 “I was saying that maybe we should stop and get some rest. We’ve been walking in this mall for fair enough time.”

 “Bu-“

 “Yeah, sounds good to me.” Harry interrupted.

 “But, mate! We didn’t even get to visit that Taco Yell you told me about.”

 “We can stop and have some dinner in there if you want to.” The green-eyed boy suggested.

 “It’s called Taco Bell, Ron.” The witch corrected while rolling her eyes. “I like the idea. I need to rest my arm from carrying this bag.” She added while sending another look at her plastic bag filled to the top with lots of recently bought books.

 “I told you I could help you carrying them.” Ron mouthed.

 “No!” Hermione shot. “I- I can carry them.”

 “Whatever you want.”

 

And so the trio walked straight down to the restaurant. The mood wasn't quite as exciting as it was a few hours ago. Each one of them was submerged in their own proper worlds by now. Ronald kept his anxious gaze attached to Taco Bell's restaurant logo, followed by the bushy brown-haired witch who still was struggling with her heavy bag of books and finally Harry who trotted along with them.

 

The teen was so confused... Lips pursed, eyes fixed at his own feet and with a brain still hard working on those mysterious eyes that he met a few moments ago. Or could it be hours ago?

 

 _What is /wrong/ with me? What's going on? Why was he staring at me like that? Or... was he staring at someone else behind my back? ...no. Harry... No, stop. You're blushing. You- I- I'm blushing! Why am I blu-?!_ "All right. Follow me this way please."

 

 _Wha-_ Harry's emerald eyes met the back of a tall and yellow dressed waitress. "Come on, mate." Ron patted while taking the first steps into the room in the name of his friends. What a Gryffindor he was when food seemed to be the problem. Ron would have to sacrifice himself in the very kitchen if needed. Forget the wand. He would receive the sword of Godric Gryffindor to fight the steak. Such a brave man he was.

 

The trio sat at one of the tables which were located in the very middle of the room. Hermione left her bag on one of the four puffy chairs and sat on another. The boys took the rest of the seats.

 

"There you go guys" Said the waitress while delivering the last menu. "My name's Marina and I'll be attending you tonight. If you need anything, don't hesitate on raising your hand. Would you like to order your drinks right now or should I give you ten more minutes?"

 "Err..." Harry looked at his menu-troubled friends. "We'll be taking a while, but thanks."

 "It's all right." Marina smiled and she marched to the bar.

 "This is so... wicked. Seeing the pictures this static." Ron announced while holding the menu. "That little boy with the chips on his hand is starting to creep me out. I mean, look at those... eyes. He won't look away!"

"That's because we're in the muggle world, Ron. Magic isn't allowed in here; And speaking of magic. What was Malfoy doing here?"

"You saw him too?" She gained Harry's full attention.

"Yes. I saw Crabbe and Goyle too."

"Really? In this mall?" Spoke Ron's voice from the menu.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Harry interrupted once again.

"I don't know... but it can't be good."

"Excuse me." There it was again; that pleasantly burning sensation on his chest. The green eyed wizard stood up and hurried to the center of the mall. He had to catch up with him. He _had_ to find Draco.

 

Harry ran. He ran like never before, because his chest asked him to do so.

The people he brutally dodged shot angry looks at him. They didn't seem to like the way Harry went past them, but it didn't matter now; he'd left them all far behind. His feet were aching with each furious step he took. Harry's breathing became heavier and the buzzing inside his ears became stronger. _That look_. Nothing else mattered. He turned to the left. Zig-zagged through the people. One glide to the right. Another to the right. Jump the stairs. Run. Dodge. Skip. Glide. _Trip_. _Wait_. _No!_

He ended up sprayed all over the cold hard floor settled in different and uncomfortable positions. A small giggle escaped from a tall blonde girl who seemed to be around her early fifteens. Same as Harry. The green-eyed teen was furious. How come this could happen all to him while being surrounded by ridiculously large amounts of people?

Swiftly, the wizard arched his head in the girl’s direction. Harry was fuming. At least, he had to shot a killing look to the teen before accepting his defeat; but when his eyes met the spot where the blonde was standing, the girl wasn’t there anymore. She disappeared between the huge amounts of people in the mall.

 

_Good. Run away. Flee, you coward…_

 

Before anyone else could see him (as if no one else did), Harry got to his feet. Shame, nervousness and guilt for getting mad at the blonde started to fill his skinny body.

What is the necessity of being so mean to a girl? He would have laughed too if it were the girl the one who tripped. His emotions were a mess. He was a mess.

 

_“You can’t do anything right, can you boy?” Vernon’s voice rang in his ears. “Well, say something.” The man encouraged. Vernon’s figure was dangerously approaching Harry’s body._

_“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“_

_“To what, boy?” His uncle smiled._

_Harry’s young eyes studied him from head to toe. Oh, that wasn’t going to be good. Not for the eight year old. He knew what was coming._

_“I- to-“ Vernon took another step. He was panicking. “No…” Harry tried to crawl backwards, but the corner of two walls met his back._

_“’No’ what?” The man kept approaching._

 

"Sweeping the floors, Potter?" Harry snapped right back into reality. Thank God. How could a mocking and dark intentioned voice could sound so… relieving?


End file.
